Princess
by Razzledazzy
Summary: Slight AU. Bella finds out she's Royal, like Vampire Royal. Hilarity ensues. Cullens are still vamps. -ON HOLD DUE TO HEAVY AP COURSEWORK!
1. Chapter 1: New

A.N. Okay so I guess I will try my luck at one of those AU Bella is a Princess stories because there aren't enough of those around yet. I moved Bella's birthday to August 24th

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

Forks, I hate Forks, the town, not the utensil. I hate the High school even more. Why, because everyone hates me. I am the plain invisible girl. People only talk to me to insult or trick me. My brown hair is dull and feels like straw. My eyes are the same color as my hair. Making my swallow skin look even worse. I am slender not fat or anorexic which means I have no place the High School hierarchy.

Today is my 16th Birthday. I feel like something special is supposed to happen, but no it will probably just be a normal rainy day first day of school. I get in my old Ford truck. Nothing new or fancy; in fact, it probably belongs in the Smithsonian. As I pull into the school parking lot something is dramatically different. In the midst of other timeless classics to endurance of ancient American cars and trucks there are three shiny new looking cars. One baby blue Jeep with the bars chromed, next to that is a canary yellow Porsche. Last car in the line was a black Lotus Europa S.

WOW Who do those belong to?

"O shoot the bell." I say to my self as I run acrossed the pavement.

I lost my footing and sliped, right into the arms of a handsome young man. His face was flawless, his eye like molten honey. His hair was Rusty/Bronze colored, sticking every which way. He was dressed in all black, and his tee shirt said 'There for Tomorrow.'

"Hey"


	2. Chapter 2: Calligraphy

A.N. Okay sorry about the short chapter. I am really busy. ( LOST MY USB THUMB DRIVE!)

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

"H-h-h-hi. Um. Thank You." I say righting myself.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm new here. You are Isabella Swan, are you not?" He asked sounding overly formal as if he were meeting his Queen..

"Yes, I am"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Swan." Edward replied.

"How did you know it was my name?"I questioned suspiciously.

"I read the top of your paper," he said handing me my math assignment.

* * *

I laughed.

* * *

"Alright nice save little brother," I hear a husky voice from behind me.

I turned around quickly. So quickly in fact that I slipped again, and Edward caught me. I see four more people walking, no gliding across the parking lot.

Four people so beautiful they look like they came strait out of a fairy tale. The tall blonde girl with curves in all the right places. She was holding hand with the muscular guy who had spoken. Next to them was a slight pixie like girl with short black hair, bouncing around bubbly she was holding hands with the tall blonde.

* * *

"Nice catch Edward," Said the blond boy with a slight southern drawl.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my sister ad brothers Emmett, Rosaslie, Alice, and Jasper. Everyone this is Isabella," Edward informed me.

"Hello everyone, Pleased to meet you, but call me Bella." I say flattered that such popular people would talk to me.

Alice bounces up and gives me a firm hug. "We are going to be great friends." Edward shot her a warning look.

"Um this is nice and all but we should get to class?" I questioned.

"Yes of course, Look we have all the same classes together."

"Cool"

* * *

The fist three periods of classes passed like a dream. I was constantly talking to Edward and his family. By the end of forth period he sent me a note,

_**Sit With us at Lunch?**_

I scribbled a reply,

_Yes of course. Your handwriting looks like Calligraphy,_

and I passed the note back.

The bell rang.

I grabbed an apple and headed over to what was now the Cullen table. I heard collective gasps from the rest of the cafeteria. I sat down next to Alice. The whole room broke out in a hushed whisper. I looked at her, she wasn't eating anything.

* * *

"Alice is something wrong?" I whispered.

"Oh no there Is just something I need to tell you," she said getting up and dragging me by my arm out of the Cafeteria.

Once we were out of ear shot of the crowd, she turned me around.

"Bella I don't know where to begin." She took in a deep breath, "Bella you are a Princess, not just any princess but a Vampire Princess."

* * *

A.N. Dun dun dunnnnnnn


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger

A.N. I may end this story if I do not get many reviews. I know it has been a long time forgive me please. This is short but I need to get this back on the list. If I get some good reviews then there will be more to come I promise.

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

"WHAT? Am I Being Punk'ed or something?" I stammered. "Vampires do not exist."

"Listen to me Bella, Vampires do exist. If you do not accept this fact then you will not survive the next few weeks." Alice said.

"Fine then, lets say I believe you, What do you mean I will not survive?" I said.

"You are currently mortal, but after today your body will change. You will start to crave blood. You will become a Vampire. During the next few weeks you will be accompanied everywhere you go by your guard. He will be there to stop anything from happening to you, and to keep you from hurting anybody if the thirst overcomes you. " Alice said.

She had walked with me out of the lunch room. We were now in a deserted hall.

"It sounds crazy but I believe you Alice. I knew something would change today." I said with a sigh.

"Oh I knew you would understand," Alice said giving me a ice cold hug.

"So who's my guard?" I ask.

Alice squealed, "Edward."

The day just keeps getting stranger.


	4. Chapter 4: Formal Introductions

A.N.(I am not crazy)

Me: I have captured SETH! Muhahhhhhhhhh.

Seth: Help I imprinted on a crazy fan girl.

Me: I am not crazy! Just ADHD!

Seth: Help I imprinted on a Crazy ADHD Fan Girl!

Me: Ha ha very funny. I got behind on the updates Sorry.

Seth: Disclaimer…

ME: Right you are Sethson. I do not own Twilight.

Seth: Did you just make Sherlock Holmes pun? O_o

Me: No?

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

Yep my life is really screwed up. It was now the end of the first day of school, and I was going to the Cullen house to get more information about my 'Dilemma'.

"So are those your cars?" I said to the Cullen's, my new vampire friends.

"Two of them are. This one is yours," Emmett said doing a Vania White(?) impression pointing to the shiny, black Europa.

"No way is that mine. It's way too expensive to belong to me," I said as Edward got in the driver's seat.

"Nonsense Bella, you are a princess nothing is to good for you. Jazz I'll ride with Bella and Edward to the house." Alice said jumping me in the back seat.

"That's a very arrogant way of saying that, Ali. So are we going to you house Edward?" I asked getting in the passenger side.

* * *

"Yep Carlisle and Esme can explain this way better than we could ever. " Alice said with a knowing look.

"So is everyone in your family a Vampire?" I ask.

Edward gives a sage like nod.

"Okay, **HOLY IHOP**! YOU ARE DRIVING 170 MPH!!!!!!" I gasped clutching the dear god save us handle for life.

"It's no fun to have a car that goes this fast and not really be able to open her up! Besides I have been driving since-" Edward said until her was cut off by Alice yelling.

"We're here!!!!!!!"

* * *

I looked out the window top see a beautiful white house with glass walls and such.

Edward was out of the car and opening the door like a gentleman before I could blink.

"Thanks," I said as we walked up the door. The door opened and two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen were in the door way. A tall blonde man who looked like a actor with his arms around a brown haired motherly looking woman.

"Come in, come in Bella," the woman Esme said welcoming me. I septet the hose and looked at all the strange artifacts on the walls.

"Princess Isabella meet King Carlisle, and his wife Queen Esme," Alice said in her 'formal introduction' voice.

It keeps getting stranger!

* * *

Me: Ha ha evil cliffy!

Seth: You are soooo immature!

Me: So yeah review. I hope you like it so far.


	5. Chapter 5: Kings, Queen, Then Theres Me

Me: Thank you all my wonderful reviewers. You all earned yourselves another chapter!

Seth: You need to find a way to put the wolves in.

Me: Yeah I only have one Idea. So if you know of a way to put the wolves in tell me in a review!

Seth: I can't believe you went back and rewrote and edited the whole story!

Me: It was updated a long time ago. I have improved my writing since then!

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

"What?" I said.

"Let us explain. First of all, there are two vampire monarchies. The Volturi and The Knessti. The Volturi are the evil of our race, they drink the blood of humans, and collect other vampires. Currently there are three brothers sharing kingship, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Then there are The Knessti, who drink only the blood of animals and live among humans. Esme and I are the current monarchs of the Knessti," Carlisle said.

I nodded.

Esme stepped forward and continued, "We inherited the throne when the last vampire princess was killed 300 years ago."

I gulped. The last vampire princess was murdered! Would I share her fate?

Carlisle picked up where Esme left off, "When you finish your change, which should happen in the next three weeks, you and your soul mate will assume the throne. "

Three weeks. In three weeks I will no longer be human. I will be Queen of the Knessti. I just found out about this world and they expect me to rule it in THREE WEEKS!

* * *

Alice's eyes light up and she opened her mouth.

"Alice NO MEDDLING!" Esme said with a stern look on her face.

"But"

"No Alice! No telling Bella her future!" Esme said again.

Alice nodded sheepishly.

"Soul mate?" I asked.

"We'll deal with that later," Alice said with a wink.

* * *

"Anyways you royal guard will be Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. They are some of the most talented of our race and will protect you no matter what. Edward is you personal body guard because he can read mind. Allowing him to keep tabs on anyone who wishes you harm," Esme said.

"You read minds?" I asked Edward suddenly embarrassed about my thoughts earlier today.

He nodded, " Yes I read minds. But I cannot read you mind."

I could deal with that.

* * *

"Any other special talents you would like to warn me about?"

"I see the future," Alice said.

"I feel and control emotions," Jasper said with his slight southern slur.

"I have super, super strength, like superman," Emmett laughed.

"I'm pretty!" Rose said with a smile.

Okay.

* * *

"Bella its getting late maybe you should go home," Esme said gently.

I looked at the clock on the wall, 9:17 p.m.

"Okay," I said and turned to walk out the door.

I got to the my new car. Crap I don't have the keys! I turned around to see if Edward still had them.

"Looking for these," Edward said dangling the keys in front of my face.

I laughed, "Yeah give me those"

"Oh no get in I get to drive us home!" Edward said sliding in the driver's seat.

"What?" I said he said us, as in two.

"Well you can't be alone! What if you attacked your dad! What if someone attacked you? I am stuck with you 24/7." He said turning the keys and driving down the drive way.

"Do I get bathroom breaks," I teased.

Edward laughed and kept driving.

"Well then you get to explain at this to my Dad!" I said crossing my arms.

That shut him up the rest of the way home.


	6. Chapter 6: Back Again

Me: Yay! we have like 1000+ readers.

Seth: But only 15 reviewers.

Me: Well I can't have everything. Yo heads up every one! I am going to be on an out of state 3 day lock in from Friday afternoon to Sunday night! So don't expect any updates until then.

Seth: You should really be packing.

Me: I still have tomorrow to do that!

* * *

Random quote of the day:

"On a scale of one to ten how much does your wrist hurt? Four? Well then you'll live."- My gym teacher.

* * *

I walked in the front door of my plain old house. To see Dad sitting on the sofa glaring at me.

Oh crap.

"Hey Dad, sorry I am so late this is Edward Cullen. He's new here. Edward will explain from there," I said running up the stair and locking myself in the bathroom. I should take a shower while everyong is occupied.

One very long shower later…

I walked into my bed room clad in my favorite old flannel pajama pants and over sized shirt. I looked around and saw Edward sitting on my bed.

"So did you tell him?"

"Yes," Edward replied.

"How did he take it?"

"Not well. He demands to speak to Carlisle, now." Edward said with a sigh.

"Back to your house we go then," I said grabbing my back pack, and heading back down the stairs.

* * *

The ride back to the Cullen house was quiet. Nobody said a word the entire time. I was greeted at the front door by Alice.

"Bella! Yay you are back!" Alice said, spacing out for a second. Then she smile and grabbed my hand. "This is going to take forever! You will have much more fun upstairs with me and Rose."

When we got upstairs Rose was waiting with a pair of scissors and a comb. Alice pushed me into a very big room. Rosalie shut the door behind us. The room was a big closet/bathroom, there was a chair set up in the middle of the room facing away from the giant mirrors.

"Surprise! Rose and I are going to give you a makeover!" Alice said with a smile steering my to the chair.

Oh no.

Apparently my terror showed on my face because Alice said, "Relax Bella, It will turn out looking great."

I sat down and sighed, "Let's just get it over with."

* * *

Me: I was going to stop here but I felt bad for not being able to update this weekend so here it a little more.

Seth: Joy

* * *

"Oh My God!" I said as Alice turned me around. In the mirror I saw someone beautiful staring back at me. Rose had cut my hair and curled it into gently falling ringlets of soft lush brown hair that cascaded down my shoulders. My pale skin no longer looked so zombieish. Alice had picked out some dark denim skinny jeans, black flowing top with a chunky silver necklace, and some black leather high heeled boots that I will probably break my neck in.

"One last touch!" Alice said handing me a humongous black Prada purse. I looked inside it had the contents of my back pack plus some make up and lip gloss.

"Alice! I look like a super model," I said in shock.

"You look good enough to be our sister now," Rose said in a giggle tone.

I looked at the bathroom clock next to the mirror, 6:07a.m. WTH!?

"Alice you guys worked all night!" I said in disbelief.

"Well yeah! We are Vampires we don't need sleep," Rose said in her DUH tone.

"I only took like 30 minute nap when you were doing my nails! I don't feel tired at all!" I said.

"Probably a side effect of turning into a vampire. You won't need to sleep as much," Alice said putting on a spunky yellow dress.

"Yeah," I mumbled as Rose left to go get ready. I waited patiently them both to finish. Rose came in dressed in a red silk dress/shirt, black leggings, and red stilleto's. She adjusted her already perfect hair.

"I think it's time to introduce the real you to the world!" Alice said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Lauren

Me: Yay new chapter! This chapter actually reflects my day at school, minus all the vampires.

Seth: Pep Rallies are horrible!

Me: HAhahhah.

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

I swear if vampire couldn't be shocked then the Cullens were doing a pretty good job of it. Edward recovered the fastest. He walked over and offered me his arm, I took it and he walked me down the last few stairs. I smiled feeling more confident.

"Whoa our new baby sis looks hot!" Emmett said.

Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"But not hotter than you!" He groveled. She smiled, apparently he was forgiven.

"Come on, I want to be on time for school today!" I said, my boots clicking on the hard floor of the entryway.

* * *

A few minutes away from school I remembered the whole reason why I was at the Cullens house.

"How did it go with my dad?" I asked. Edward's light mood disappeared.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Badly, he thinks it would be better for you not to see him any more."

He's disowning me! I was never particularly attached to my father he never like to talk. I lived with my mother for the most of my life. But his rejection still hurt like being his by a truck. (LOL)

"That's it huh," I said sadly.

Edward nodded, "But you can live with us. Alice, Rose, and Esme are already planning your room."

I nodded.

Edward pulled into the the parking lot, everyone was outside milling around the school before class. They all turn to stare as Edward got out and opened my door for me. They stared at us as we walked accrossed the lot flanked by Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper.

* * *

"Hello I'm Lauren and you are?" Lauren the class president said flirtatiosly to you or more specificaly to Edward.

"Not interested," Edward said politely keeping a strait face. Laurens face turned a blotchy red color. I almost laughed right then right there.

Almost.

**The NEW School Pep Rally will begin momentarily.**

GREAT.


	8. Chapter 8: Silence

Me: I am so so so so so so so so SORRY! I'm sure you are all very very mad at me by now.

Seth: Hello we're back, finally.

Me: I had Finals and testing!

Seth: Yeah but Summer's almost here, maybe you can actually get some work done.

Me: Shut up. Any way I have an epic rug burn on my palm and it's really hindering my typing abilitly.

Seth: She's wincing every time she moves her hand, but hey that fall was spectaclar.

Me: Glad my pain amuses you. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

Pep Rallies.

Are.

EVIL.

End. Of. Story.

The beginning was the standard ritualistic fail of the Forks High Cheer Leaders. They were out there just jiggling everything there momma gave them, but everyone was focusing on other things. Mainly me. Everyone kept staring a me. Or should I say they were staring at the Cullens. I don't blame them and all, but man! They were making it so darn obvious.

Emmett was staring at the cheerleaders like the world would end if he looked away. I gave a slight chuckle, as I saw Rosalie's very pissed looking face.

Jasper looked like he was constipated and had the runs at the same time. Seriously. Alice was trying to confort him. Must be hard to feel all the hate and jealously in the gym right now.

Eward kept checking the Exit signs like he expected Zombies to attack.

With my luck they probably will.

Anyway I sat back, boredly, the way I always do. The teachers finally started the annual Teacher Vs. Student games. Which was kinda fun to watch for a while. And by a little while I mean like ten minutes. I Mean COME ON! How long can this torture last!

It hit me. Hard.

A sudden dizzy feeling right behind my ears. My vision swam before me. I vaguely saw Edward whip around inhumanly fast, look of terror present on his face.

"Not here, not now!" Edward quietly.

Suddenly the room fell quiet.

Everyone was moving the same, it was like the world had been put on mute.

Great.

My own personal world of silence.

Ah hell! I'm terrified of silence! I tried to reach out to Edward instinctively, but I couldn't seem to make my arm move.

Suddenly I feel an immense burning fire raging around my body. Particularly around my head, legs, and arms.

I blacked out.

* * *

Me: REVIEW!

* * *

Seth: PLEASE?


	9. Chapter 9: Flash backs

Me: It's SUMMER!

Seth: Yay... It's still like 45 degrees here.

Me: But it isn't snowing anymore.

Seth: It snowed last week.

Me: My rug burn is better now

Seth: But she stepped on a giant thorn.

Me: It was like an inch long right into my foot.

Seth: Well you shouldn't have worn flipflops camping.

Me: PPPPPtttthhh what ever, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

Darkness.

I was floating in darkness. The burning was gone but I didn't feel any better. Was I dead?

I sat up in the darkness.

Suddenly the blackness before me flickered to life, like a TV srceen.

It was a forest scene. I recognized it as a part of the La Push Reservation. Suddenly a younger version of myself ran through the trees, dragging my child hood best friend Jacob Black behind me. I was watching a memory!

**_I tripped and Jake helped me up. _**

**_"Come on Bella! It's almost dark. The elders say the woods aren't safe after dark." He said looking around. _**

**_"Why?" I asked defiantly. _**

**_Jake looked around and motioned for me to come closer._**

**_"The elders say The Cold Ones, Moon Paws, Hunters, Spirited Ones, and Star Stalkers are back." He whispered in my ear. _**

**_"You Indians and your crazy stories!" I scoffed. _**

**_"Bells I'm serious! They are real! Legend and myth, are truer then you think!" He said in a serious tone._**

**_Suddenly a growl sounded in the woods behind us._**

**_Jake froze. I pulled my self closer to him. "Jacob what is it?" I wimpered. _**

**_"A Moon Paw." He said._**

**_"Jake in my language please!" I said rolling my eyes._**

**_"A werewolf."_**

The memory stopped, but it didn't matter. I remembered the rest. We were attacked by a hideous creature halfway between man and beast. Jake did his best to protect me, but it wasn't enough. I remember being bit and icy cold spreading through my body. Jake, mangled and bleeding dragged himself over to me. He made the cold stop by sucking the venom out of my wound.

Jake and I lived but we kind of had a falling out after that indecent. I don't know how it happened but I always figured he didn't want to see me any more.

The blackness lit up again and flashed into the living room.

**_A ten year old me sat on the living room couch. My dad kneeled in front of me_. **

**_"Isabella I have some bad news, its about your mother." He said quietly. _**

**_"What?" I asked terrified. _**

**_"She and her boyfriend are missing." He said with a sigh._**

**_I ran out of the house and into the forest, climbed up a tree, and cried. _**

**_In the distance I heard a long wolf howl._**

The light vanished again, leaving me in darkness. I sat in the darkness alone with my thoughts. Eventually I came up with a list of things I was sure of.

1. Jake and I were attacked by a werewolf.

2. Jake and I were bitten by said werewolf.

3. I haven't seen Jake since then.

4. I am surrounded by Vampires.

Now for the list of things I had no clue about.

1. What am I? Human, Vampire, or Werewolf? Or something completely diffrent?

2. The Cullens are good. Right?

3. Mom. Where is she? Is she even alive?

4. Was Jake a were wolf?

5. What are the Cold Ones, Star Stalkers, Hunters, or the Spirited Ones?

Slowly the darkness lifted and I could hear someone speaking.

"Something is preventing the change from completing."

That voice was Carsilie.

"What could cause that?"

Questioned a voice that belonged to Edward.

"I don't know? Possibly a pre-existing condition." Carsile replied.

"What kind of condition?" Alice asked.

"Maybe Lycanism or-"

I sat strait up.

"WHAT! NO?"

* * *

Me: Longest chapter yet?

Looking back on this story...HOW do you guys like this? It had a horrible beginning! Thanks for sticking it out till now. Thank you very much.

* * *

Me: REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Bad

Me: I am continuing right ahead!

Seth: She's so bored and it's only the 2nd day of summer.

Me: I am watching Glee...

Seth: O.o'

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

"Bella, Bella! Calm down!" Edward said in a calm, reasonable voice.

"What NO! EDWARD THIS IS BAD! THIS IS VERY VERY VERY BAD!" I yelled jumping off the table with my new vampire speed. Looking around I realized we were back at the Cullen's manor.

"Why is it so bad?" Carsile asked calmly.

"When I was little, my friend Jacob Black and I were attacked by a werewolf." I said pacing the floor.

"That's Impossible! I never saw anything like that, and I have been watching you since like forever. Plus you would be a werewolf, and your scent tells me your so not." Alice said taking offense at my words.

Carsile gestured for Alice to clam down, "Maybe it isn't."

"Yeah! Remember all those old stories about Vampires sucking the venom out of people they didn't want to turn?" Emmet said in a hyper voice, pround to have known something.

"Jake." I said suddenly.

"The boy That was bit with you?

"Yeah, he sucked the venom or whatever out of my wounds," I muttered deep in thought.

"We will need to talk to him, but right now we should do a DNA test on you to see if we can find what is preventing the change," Carsile said as he motioned for the other Vamps to leave the room.

He pulled out syringe, and quickly took a blood sample from my arm. Gosh. A little sudden don't think?

"I'll send this to a friend, he should have the results back to you in less than a week," Carsile said with an smile.

With that he left the room, leaving me alone with my turbulent thoughts.

What was happening to me? I was surrounded by creatures that a week ago I didn't think existed. I had remembered being bitten by a werewolf. How the hell did I forget that in the first place? Now I was some almost vampire mutant werewolf freak? How did that happen? When did that happen? Who the hell are all those people Jake talked about? The Hunters, The Cold Ones, and The Star whatevers! None of this make any sense! I was so frustrated, IT it it! ARGGGHHHHH! Make want to scream!

"Princess Isabella, come we must go," Edward said sneaking up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't sneak up behind me! And Please. Please, Just call me Bella!" I said with a groan hopping off the table. I looked around and found my huge 'backpack' of a purse and followed Edward out the door.

* * *

We pulled up into the worn driveway of the Blacks. The familiar old house stood as a testament to my child hood. Confidently I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Jacob? Billy? Anybody home?" I called out, opening the door and entering the house.

I heard the whirring of a electric wheel chair drifted into the room from the direction of the kitchen.

"Little Bells is that you?" Billy said rolling into the living room.

"Yup, but I'm not so little anymore. Is Jake here?" I asked as my eyes scanned the room.

"No he should be out by the cliffs is something wrong?" He asked as I turned around.

Looking back as I went out the door I whispered, "I don't know Billy. I really don't know."

I walked out to the driveway, but my car was missing. I walked normally to the edge of the woods, but when I hit the cover of the forest I took off at vampire speed. I ran through the forest weaving in and out of the trees. I found the meeting spot in less than a minute. Slowing down I walked into the small clearing where the rest of the Cullens, minus Esme, were waiting.

"He's at the cliffs, but I think just me and Carsile should approach him just in case he freaks." I said to the group.

"Absolutely not! Isabella, werewolves are dangerous." Edward shouted stepping forward. I gave him my best 'NO FREAKIN DUH!' look, but he persisted.

"Isabella, I should accompany you and Carsile. I am you guard, and as such I cannot permit you to do something this dangerous alone," He said true concern shining in his honey golden eyes.

"Fine lets go!"

* * *

Me: I'm stopping here because I have no idea how the conversation with Jacob is supposed to go...

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
